Finnivus
Finnivus Victor is the main antagonist of Battle of Riptide and Into the Abyss, a young, power hungry tiger shark who is the king of Indi Shiver and the Emperor of the Big Blue. His armada is known worldwide as the Black Wave. His father was Romulus, whose personality contrasts his own. He is spoiled, and is a coward, and usually in battles leads his troops from the rear - if he even leads his troops at all. Although he may not act like it, he is really a deadly fighter when he wants to be and was trained by the best mariners in the Big Blue. He would usually let Whalem or another general or battle strategist do the work. Eventually, his attitude towards Whalem led to his betrayal. This betrayal cost Finnivus any chance of victory in the Battle of Riptide, and he died as a result of his injuries after growing weary of fighting Gray. Species: Tiger shark Gender: Male '''Age: '''14 (at death) '''Status: '''Dead '''Fate: '''He got his tail sheared off by Gray before sinking into the Maw Battle of Riptide Before the events of the book, Finnivus and his armada attacked AuzyAuzy Shiver and killed Lochlan's father, as well as many other shiver sharks. Later, he moved on to the North Atlantis and his armada brutally destroyed Razor Shiver. They then moved into Razor Shiver's homewaters but Finnivus thought it was nothing compared to his home. Next, Finnivus expected a fight from Riptide Shiver but the leader, Velenka, surrendered to him. Finnivus then crowned himself Emperor of the Big Blue. Whalem and Finnivus argued back and forth until Finnivus became infuriated and removed Whalem of his position in the Armada. Whalem was freed from the custody he was put in by Finnivus by Onyx and Barkley and helped Gray and Lochlan defeat Finnivus' armada, the Black Wave. Finnivus and the court swam for their lives as Finnivus raged on. Into the Abyss He sent out fin'jaa to assassinate Lochlan and Gray, and when that didn't work (although Shell died) he sent pup mariners to battle while he took the true Black Wave. He laughed for a full hour after the death of King Lochlan II. Velenka was secretly poisoning him and attempting to get on the throne herself but this attempt failed as Finnivus and Tydal discovered what happened. The devious young emperor asked Velenka to join him and face all dangers to prove her loyalty - at the very front of the armada. Finnivus sent out wave after wave of his armada at Gray and Riptide United until the final battle occured at the Maw. Finnivus turned out to be a deadly fighter, as he held off Gray until he lost control and had a solo fight with Gray. In the end, Gray sheared off Finnivus' tail, and Finnivus sunk into the Maw, where the dwellers likely ate him. Personality Finnivus is a brat and a coward but if he needs to fight he will, and with deadly effectiveness. His personality is constantly insane, overjoyed to see his armada destroy a shiver, he laughs when his royal herald is eaten, and he rages at anything that displeases him. He hates when his mariners or his court flinch at anything, and he hates it when any mariner or fin'jaa he sends out loses. He especially hates his powerful armada being defeated. He has a huge number of mood swings, which often puts Velenka's life on the line. He wants to conquer the Big Blue and destroy anyone in his path. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Tiger Sharks Category:Deceased Characters